Africa
Africa is a continent in 80 Days. It is often considered as the cradle of life ''since many agree that Africa is the origins of humanity. It is the second largest and most populous continent in the world and at that time, the continent is largely a neutral area or might be belongs to smaller chieftains. Countries and Cities Here are the list of countries and cities that Passepartout and '''Madagascar' Kingdom of Imerina is the kingdom that controls the island of Madagascar, the island that often considered as the 8th continent due to its size and location. It is ruled by Artificer-Queen Ranavalona II and allied with Zulu Federation. * Antananarivo - Capital of the kingdom and present day Madagascar. Morocco Sultanate of Morocco * Tangier - At the time was a French town. Now a Morocco territory * Marrakesh Ottoman (Africa) Territory of Ottoman Empire in Africa includes Egypt and almost half of the land in northern coast of Africa. While the other half were mostly vassals (and former vassals) of the empire. * Alexandria * Cairo - The city that would become the capital of Egypt. * Luxor * Suez * Aswan * Wadi Halfa - Now A City In Sudan * Khartoum - The City That Whould Become The Capital Of Sudan Orange Free State Orange Free State is a sovereign republic built by European (mostly Dutch) settlers in Africa. It is now part of South Africa and become the Free State province. * Bloemfontein - Capital of Orange Free State. Modern Day capital of South Africa. Tunisia Beylik of Tunis is a largely autonomous region of Ottoman Empire in North Africa. It is the predecessor of modern day Tunisia. * Tunis - Capital Of Tunisia Zanzibar Sultanate of Zanzibar is a former overseas territory of Oman. It is now part of Tanzania. * Stone Town - Capital of Zanzibar. Zulu Zulu Federation (named Kingdom of Zululand in real life) is an empire located in Southern Africa ruled by the fearsome Emperor Cetshwayo. It is also considered the most powerful empire in Africa. In the game, the empire is at war against the British (although the war actually started in 1879). * Ulundi - Capital of Zulu and the home of Emperor Cetshwayo. * Quelimane - The only official point of entry into Zulu Federation. Also called "the African Amsterdam". * Bhayi - the southernmost accessible location in Africa. Others The list of locations that either not belong to any country or part of European overseas colony. * Dakar - French territory in Western Africa. Today It Whould Be The Capital Of Senegal * Freetown - English Settlement in Western Africa. Today It Whould Be The Capital Of Sierra Leone * Lusaka - A small village named after its headman. It is later become the capital of Zambia. * Nsenga * Saint-Denis - largest city in the island of Réunion, French territory * Porto-Novo - The city that initially developed as port for slave trade. Today it is the capital of Benin. * Timbuktu - French Territory In Western Africa. Now A City In Mali * Ujiji - An Arab settlement famous for the phrase "Dr. Livingstone, I presume?" Category:Locations Category:Continents